Nuevo Estilo Clothing Factory
The culmination of a tailor's lifetime of work, Nuevo Estilo is again making pants for those in need. It also serves to mark the boundry of the Civil Ministry's territory. History Nuevo Estilo was originally a small shed behind the house of Lupe Desoto, a village tailor living near the capital of Tamaulipas. He learned his trade from his father, who had learned from his, a family tradition going back to before the turn of the twentieth century. Lupe soon realized after his father died, however, that he was just as likely to live the same way. So with determination in his heart, he moved to the capital to open a shop in 2034. His first four months in the city were the hardest of his life; no one came into his shop, he couldn't afford food, and was about to lose the shop. Then his fortunes changed dramatically when one day a man and his two bodyguards came into the shop. The man was a representative from the Ministerio Civil, and had heard about a new tailor. After examining Desoto's works, he mentioned a contract for suits that was outstanding. He was impressed with Desoto's work and said he should submit a bid. After the official left, Desoto spent the rest of the day and most of the night making the best suit he could. Having no measurements to go by, he made it for himself in the hopes that someone of similar size would wear it. He showed up to the offices the next day having gotten very little sleep, but when they saw his suit, he was awarded the job for thirty more, if he could make them for 4,000 pesos ($500) each. Using the money to invest into his business more, he continued to grow and profit until he could finally afford his own factory, which was finished in the spring of 2076. Despite working with expensive suits for most of his career, Desoto decided early on that this new factory would only make pants, and named it Nuevo Estilo, a new style not only for him but for pants. He wouldn't live to see the change, however, as he was killed in the Great War the next year. Post War The factory would sit empty, besides the corpses and eventually skeletons, of its workers 2241. It would be rediscovered by Maria Santos, a prospector turned agent for the Ministerio Civil. When she found that one production line appeared to be still operational, The ministry sent a dozen guards and 600 pesos to get it working again, which she managed to do after hiring a few locals to do the heavy lifting. The first batch jammed the line for several days, until Maria found that one of the motorized arms was fried. Removing the offending part resumed the circuit and with it, production. The first batch resulted in 48 pairs of jeans, all of which were sent under heavy escort back to the Ministry. They were able to turn out three more batches of equal size, the line working for twelve hours steadily to achieve them, before they ran out of textile. The line sat idle for two weeks, until Maria finally decided they had to trade with others to get the materials. They constructed a small booth on the outskirts of the factory, along with three fox-holes nearby it for guards. Here traders would come and trade old clothes for pesos or jeans, and the old material went be recycled by the plant. This trade station also proved to be a target, as a large group of Comancheros assaulted one night in 2254. The guards were able to hold them off, but only after a grueling three hour firefight that saw them lose six men, and the Comancheros eight. Production resumed in 2255, to the great impatience of the factories benefactors in the Ministry. Having spent the last year stock-piling materials, they had also unintentionally created demand, the jeans having become a minor fashion trend. The resulting sales more than made up for the costs of the factory, being able to fund the next three fiscal years of the Ministry. There would be another siege in 2262, this one again repelled due to a passing group of mercenaries, who were then contracted to add extra protection. The line would again fall silent in 2265, when two motors for the conveyor belts burned out within a hour of each other, creating a great amount of stress for Maria and the workers. It would be four months before suitable replacements were found, in which time they were able to slightly replenish their supply of material. Despite two more attacks in the 2270s the factory has remained stable, if anxious. The motors have begun troubling them again, causing Maria to hope they can last long enough to be find replacements. Category:Tamaulipas Category:Places Category:Sites Category:Mexico